The Fellowship: Replaced
by Rupees-526
Summary: Jackie just wanted to take a nap. But when she woke up, she found herself in a forest with no knowledge on how she got here and soon finds herself bearing the fate of the world instead of someone else.


_Hi!_

_So before we start this I just want to discuss some things first._

_First this is my first ever story, so please no flames. You can point out some problems and I'll fix it, just please do it nicely._

_Second, if you're confused from the summary it's a self-insert story where the main character takes the place of Frodo, because of that I'll be trying to stay close to the story plot as possible._

_There will be no pairings at all. I'm trying to stay close to the plot as possible, some dialog will be changed and maybe some scenes will be changed slightly, but not too drastically._

_That's all I wanted to say, please comment and I'll see you at the bottom._

I was pretty darn certain I didn't sleep in a field. I was pretty darn certain that it was past January which means everything should be layered in snow, not a sea of grass.

So either I was wrong, or the past months had been nothing but a dream.

When I opened my eyes I greeted to open blue skies, the slight breeze running over my exposed skin and the soft brush of grass I lay on.

I sat up slowly while looking around. Nothing as far as I can see, except the forest straight in front of me. I sat in silence, trying to understand my surrounding a bit better.

I came up with nothing.

"The fuck?" I asked out loud. I was hoping someone would swoop in and explain everything to me, why I'm here or how I got here. Or mostly where ' here ' is.

I heard something that isn't the soft blow of the wind. It was rustling, from the forest. I watched the something emerged from behind the bushes, pushing itself into my view I found it was a small child.

At least I think he is a child. He probably the same size of my seven year old kid cousin, but for a seven year old he had the face of someone who's fifty or so. Curly grey hair, he's dressed very classy with a red vest and velvet black pants. I didn't see any shoes on him though.

The more he came closer, the more the thought of this child of wearing makeup became less possible. He looks familiar though.

He looked annoyed as he made a B line towards me.

"There you are!" He said, almost sounding like he was scolding me. "There is much to do and you're here napping! Come, hurry along!" He didn't wait for me a response and just spun on his heels and started to walk away.

I watched him go, confused, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder to see if I was following him.

"Well?" Some form of magic must be in that word, I was on my feet and trotting after him without question. "You have been gone all day, what have you been doing? Napping isn't very much like you, I've been calling and calling, why didn't you respond? Look at you, what manner of clothing is that?"

He gestured to my clothing. I looked down, Jeans and a green T-shirt. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"It's far too late to change, that will just have to do, where ever you got it."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked finally, the first thing I said so far.

"Never mind it, we'll go straight to the party, we have guest to great and such and such."

"Who are you?" He stopped in his tacks and looked up at me. He was studying my face, looking for something within my expression, before he scoffed and kept walking.

"I'm in no mood for your games today, I have too many noisy families on my back, I didn't once have time for my book while you lazed around all day." He mumbled something under his breath but I didn't catch that.

"I'm dead serious." I snapped. "Who are you and where the hell am I?" He deeply sighed.

"And I'm dead serious when I say I'm in no mood for these games of your," He responded. "Now help me great the guest's."

I didn't need to ask anymore, my questions are already answered. We passed through the forest and now I was staring at a field full of children. There were small tents set up with food and drinks all over. There was music and dancing, I think their all drinking.

This whole scene lay before me is eerie familiar. Unlike the child that walked beside me I know where I saw this without a second to ponder. At the same time I remembered who he is.

These are hobbits, their celebrating Bilbo's birthday, and I'm standing in the Shire.

From Lord of the Rings.

_So that's it!_

_Sorry if it's too short, or if I don't explain very well who the character is. _

_But this chapter is just a test, to see if you guys like it enough and if I should keep going or make some updates._

_So comment me and tell me what you think, what should I change, should I keep going?_


End file.
